The Family of Grief, a Resident Evil VII fanfic
by Drag0
Summary: Today you witness me and my mission of killing the Baker family, maybe not Lucas. It's a rather serious tone, and there is not much joki, ut that's because I'm on a potentially dangerous mission. Rated T for violence, explicit detail to the Bakers, language and suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

I saw him.

His flesh, rotting, decaying, almost gone, his glasses, so old you could barely see his eyes, just barely hanging out of their sockets, so lifeless, you wouldn't know if he was seeing you or not. Wearing a large, black trench coat to cover his slit-open chest, blood and organs hardened from years of ignorance. His skeletal legs were covered by baggy black pants. Out in the open, you could barely tell he wasn't human, or, rather, not anymore.

His stubble, turned to stone, was almost sharp and made an almost metallic noise when scratched as he did so.

"Come on, son. You wouldn't wanna keep the family waiting."

He spoke with a southern accent. His lifeless eyes seemed to pierce through me.

"Son. Come on now. Don't make me punish you."

He said as he pulled out a bloodstained kitchen cleaver, looking like he came straight out of a horror film.

"Don't make me hurt you, now."

I nodded in acceptance. "There we go," he said as he put the knife back in his coat. "Get your things, though I doubt you need much…"

He laughed the most chilling, empty laugh that has ever been laughed before. It made the once familiar, happy feeling of my hallway feel empty, desolate, void of all emotion drab, there were so many ways to describe the change I can't list them all.

"Well, son, need anything?"

I took my laptop, notebook, pencil, pen, Phone, PS Vita and 3DS. And their chargers, of course. As I got in his rusty, 1954 Buick Skylark. (Hint, hint) Its paint job was so overdue, I guess did it fit his overall ambiance: death.

Even its interior smelled like something rotten. But I didn't mind. Or at least, I couldn't let him know that I did.

We drove for a while, about 45 minutes. I asked him why he came for me, if his house was so far. At first his mouth turned to a scowl, and he didn't answer. After a few minutes, I asked again and he said, "Evie's really taken a shine to ya…". I didn't know who he was talking about, but I decided not to get on his bad side.

We finally got to his house. He parked right in front of the gate, got out, and rammed it open. While he did this (it took a couple tries) I noticed the mailbox said, "Baker Residence". How odd, I thought. How could such a frightening man have such a normal name? What a coincidence.

He got back in the car, and pulled out a remote. "Well, son," he said, "looks like you're gonna be part of the family."

Surely I didn't want to be part of it, but he didn't know that. Yet.

We walked into the house. He took off his coat and hat (I forgot to mention his black fedora-type hat) and placed them neatly on the coat rack. Oddly enough, while the exterior was looking old and depressed, with vines covering it all, the inside looked almost normal, albeit with a lot of dust and a small bit of cracks.

"Jack, is that the foreign soundin' fella Evie's been talkin' about?"

"Yup. Marguerite, meet Drago. Drago, meet my wife, Marguerite."

It took a while to get adjusted to the dim setting, but from what I could make out, she definitely looked older than Jack. Maybe it was the lantern. But she seemed older, and spoke in an… ominous tone.

"Well, Drago, its almost time for supper. Go get a little sleep; the food's still preparing."

I followed Jack to the specified room. "Ya know, son, you've been very obedient. Are you up to somethin'?" "Nah, sir. Just staying calm. Accepting."

He looked at me, his lifeless eyes seeming to have surprise fill them after an awfully long amount of time. "Huh. Never thought I'd see the day…" he mumbled down the stairs.

I woke up after a short 15 minutes, to the sound of Marguerite saying, "Supper's ready!"

I got up and, at a surprising pace, almost ran down the creaking staircase.

"Careful, son, wouldn't wanna break the stairs. You're oddly optimistic." "Well, that's how I am, sir."

"Hmm…"

"Need to think, I see?"

"Heh-heh! You're funny, son. You know what? You'll make a great addition to the family."

"Supper's ready!" Marguerite placed a bowl in front of me. All of a sudden, Jack said, "Here's your chair, son." he placed a chair with a shackle on it in front of me. "Go on, siddown." I sat and even let him shackle my left wrist to the chair. "You're way too submissive, son. Are you okay?" "As good as I'll ever be."

I looked at the food. It looked like decomposed organs. And I sure didn't want to eat that.

"Go on, eat it."

I looked at him, with a very straight expression.

"Welcome to the family, son."


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome to the family, son."

Instantly, my face turned into a grin and I chuckled softly. Jack instantly tensed. "Hey, son, what's so funny?" I reached my other hand behind me. "Hey, what're you doing, Drago?" He said as he pulled out the cleaver.

Just then, through the wall, my axe, Ruin, crushed through the wall, bloodstained for a reason unknown to them until I revealed it to them.

Ruin went to my hand, and I sliced the shackle with one clean swing. As I escaped they only stood in awe, until Jack finally said, "The hell? Son, just who the fuck are you?" "I don't suppose I have to disclose that. You're gonna die anyway." He laughed and mocked, "Hah! Tough luck, magic-boy! We couldn't die if we wanted to!"

And so, I asked them a question: "Well, do you want to?"

Jack stood in awe. For minutes we just stood there frozen in time. Jack, whose eyes now looked more deep in thought than lifeless, finally shook the thought away and screamed, "Oh, I don't have to answer to you!" he ran towards me and slit my neck on the left, then the right, but the blade of the cleaver bent on contact. He stood over me in shock. "Aww, Daddy's drive to kill ran out?"

It was just bow that he noticed that Ruin had blood on it. "Son, you've killed before?" he asked in a rather frightened tone. "Oh, I had almost forgotten. I guess Ruin may have met your son already."

"Lucas is ALIVE?!" A desperate Marguerite almost threw her husband off me in a hurry. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Not anymore." "You ASSHOLE! I'll make sure you never breathe again!"

She took her apron off, and tried to, astonishingly quickly, pin me down and strangle me with the ends.

To no avail.

It was at this point I decided to show them some more. I held my left hand up, as I had with Ruin, and a locked book came into my hand. I easily threw Marguerite away. "You know," I explained, "A certain Ethan told me about you… I'm sure you remember him." I fished the key out of my pocket and unlocked the book. "Sadly he's not here to see his poor little 'parents' perish." As I opened the tome, my eyes turned red and glowed. I recited, "Mire, et gloriam meam in sustineret." ('Mire, make my foes suffer.')

As I chanted, wind came through the shattered window spaces. It was so strong, the Bakers almost covered their faces as if to protect them from something. I lifted two fingers above my head, with my left hand, and what appeared was my sword, Silence. My weapon trio were all there. I could tell that the Bakers, who had probably survived 3 world wars and a couple that weren't in the history books, were genuinely terrified.

Mire disappeared into my coat, not to be seen for a while. I fastened my sword and axe to my back with a spare belt, in case they actually wanted to fight.

They did.

But you'll have to read the next chapter to see it!


	3. Chapter 3

They did.

They both assaulted me at the same time, one with a knife, one with her bare fists, again, to no avail.

So I decided to end her suffering first.

I took Silence and tied a rope around the handle, and then, (here's the fun part) stabbed her, deep, swung her around and threw her against the wall, as I yelled, "Web Throw!" Jack came at me, but I ignored the blow. It didn't hurt anyway. I just shoved him back and took out Mire. My eyes glowed red once again. "Opacare!" I yelled, chanting a countercurse. I knew this wasn't Marguerite. Just a corpse taken over by a curse. The curse was lifted and instantly her body decayed severely. Thousands of maggots and scorpions escaped her body, for it had now truly died.

Did you forget about Jack? Well, he ran over to his now-deceased wife to mourn for a moment, and then, the look in his eyes, the same eyes that looked so lifeless before, now had a sense of purpose, a burning desire to avenge his love.

"You finally see, Jack." I said as he slashed at me, as I dodged every one, "You don't need a curse. As long as you have something to live for, you'll live for quite awhile." He gradually stopped, his slashes getting slower. And slower. Aaaannd slower. As he finally stopped, he screamed, as loud as his old, decomposing lungs can handle, "WHY WON'T I DIE??!!" He punched the wall, and half his arm went through.

I placed my hand on his shoulder. "So." I said, "Gonna take me up on that offer?" I held Mire in front of him.

He slowly nodded yes; he was sobbing gently. I opened the book, and recited, "relinquamus, malediceret. finem hic dolori est."

The same happened to Jack as it had Marguerite, and his dying words were simply, "Thank you…"

I left the house, opened Mire, and said, "domum."

The ground in front of me turned purple, then red, and then it opened: an opening home.

Descending through the hole, I landed in my desk chair, in my shop. I plugged my phone, 3DS and PS Vita in, and placed my notebook and Mire on the desk. I reached behind me, and then taken out Silence and Ruin, and placed them on the floor. I took of the belt that held them in place, and placed it on the hook on the wall and hung it. I picked up Silence and Ruin, hung them on the appropriate places on the wall, then moved over to the coat rack beside my desk. I put my coat on it, then sat in my chair, picked up the phone and discussed with my client, Ethan when I would receive payment.

"What?! You 'don't have the money yet'?! I'm running a business here!" "No, I can't wait two weeks!" "Come on, man, I need money! That's why its a job, not a service!"

We went on, and on until the very late hours of the night. Finally, when I agreed to receive payment in four days.

I put the phone back in its charging place, put my feet on top of the desk, crossed them, and nodded off to sleep.

Little did I know, that I'd get another job pretty soon…


End file.
